1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boats and oars therefor and more particularly to a new and improved rowing device which enables the oarsman to row while facing the direction of the travel or course to be taken.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Various oar reversing are known. The state of the art is exemplified in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 727,731 discloses a bow facing oar in which the handle and blade of the oar both have gears fixed to their mating ends and pivot pins through the center of the gears. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,552,966 and 3,884,175 each illustrate a similar type of oar reversing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,107,117 discloses bevel gears whereby the gears attached to the handle and oar can be stacked one above the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 982,202 discloses a three gear oak reversing device.
Each of the foregoing patents disclose various complicated bracket arrangements for supporting the oar reversing devices on the sides of the boats.
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a great need to provide a new and improved bow facing rowing system of a character which is simple in construction, durable in use, efficient in operation and economical in manufacture.
Accordingly, a principal desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rowing device having the foregoing characteristics.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a bow facing rowing system including a novel oar lock assembly.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a safer oar reversing system.
A still further desirable object of the present invention, in a preferred embodiment, is to provide a linear train of gears essentially enclosed which provide greater strength and smoother action.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.